El descanso
by fille silence
Summary: Basada en una peli espero y les guste es shizuru x natsuki y chikane x himeko
1. Chapter 1

otro fic si lo se donde esta el otro cap de fujinofem bueno la verdad ando depre y al ver una peli se me ocurrio este fic bueno esta basada en esa peli pero no esta tan mal, me volvere dramatica cpn este fic creo

* * *

_E descubierto que todo lo que se ha escrito del amor es cierto , Shakespeare dijo "los viajes terminan cuando los amantes se encuentran" ah, pero que idea mas… en lo personal nunca e experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido a eso pero estoy segura que Shakespeare si, creo que pienso en el amor mas de lo que debería, constantemente me asombra su poder para alterar y definir nuestras vidas, también fue Shakespeare quien dijo que " el amor es ciego" y se que eso es totalmente cierto._

_Para algunos y de manera inexplicable el amor se acaba, para otros el amor es una perdida, pero desde luego el amor puede buscarse aunque sea por una noche, pero hay otra clase de amor, el amor mas cruel, el que casi acaba con sus victimas, es el amor no correspondido y en el toda la gente a caído, la mayoría de las historias de amor habla de dos personas que se enamoran entre si, pero y el resto de nosotros, y nuestras historias y los que nos enamoramos solos, somos victimas de una relación de una sola persona, somos las desgracias de los que son amados, somos los no amados , los muertos vivientes, los discapacitados que ni siquiera tienen lugar en el estacionamiento._

En un pequeño restaurante en Tokio, donde la naturaleza esta cubierta de la blanca nieve dando una hermosa vista, se encuentra sola con su laptop una chica pelo castaño, ojos de color sangre, observaba su alrededor mientras se concentraba para seguir escribiendo, pero el sonido de algo la interrumpió, su celular, vio el numero y sin mas contesto

-**bueno**- contestaba la chica castaña que dejaba su molestia a un lado para poder contestar con la mayor serenidad

-**hija mía como has estado?- **preguntaba una señora con un tono hipócrito del otro lado del teléfono

-**muy bien mamá gracias por preguntar pero a que se debe tu llamada ?- **decía shizuru pues sabia que sus padres nunca le llamaban a menos que se tratara de negocios

- **pues para preguntarte como te ha ido con tu esposo? **- preguntaba la señor, si esa señora que había comprometido a su hija con uno de los socios de su esposo, shizuru desde aquel día mas infeliz no pudo ser pero tan solo habían pasado dos semanas de su casamiento y ya se estaban divorciando

-**pues no del todo mal ya nos estamos divorciando**- diciendo con la mayor tranquilidad mientras tomaba su taza de té

- **así como así me lo dice shizuru, estas muy mal hija deberías avergonzarte, estas dejando a un buen partido **- gritaba la señora exaltada por lo que le acababa de decir su hija

-**a lo mejor para ti y para mi padre pero para mi no **

-**como te atreves ahora que cara vas a dar a la familia y a los invitados mañana que vengan para la fiesta de navidad **- decía retadora la señora fujino

-**la misma cara que pongo madre y sabes que mete tu fiesta por …- **shizuru se tranquilizó, tomo aire, pensó unos segundo - **por donde te quepa y mañana si no aparezco es por que me e muerto adiós **- colgó el celular y unas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, tomo sus cosas del restaurante donde estaba y se fue directo a su casa, no donde vivía con su según esposo , o donde estaban sus padre, se fue a su departamento no muy lejos del lugar aunque lo que quería ella ahora era desparecer, llego a su departamento el lugar era muy grande con una vista preciosa llego se tiro en el sillón de la sala y cerro los ojos, cuando de pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta

-**shizuru, soy yo Chikane**- ella era la mejor amiga y prima de shizuru, siempre estaba cuando la mas necesitaba y ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca

**- pasa esta abierto**- decía mientras se sentaba y se paraba para ofrecerle algo a Chikane

- **shizuru prima estas bien?**- decía Chikane mientras se sentaba en el sillón y veía como su prima se hacia la fuerte

- **para ser sincera no Chikane nada esta bien quisiera largarme de este lugar de mierda e irme lejos **- mientras caía hincada empezaba a llorar, shizuru veía su vida como un desastre todo el mundo pensaba que era perfecta pero no era así

- **ya shizuru no llores seca esas lagrimas **- decía Chikane mientras se ponía a la altura de shizuru y la abrazaba acariciando su pelo, y esta se seco sus lagrimas- **mira, no te pongas así lo del divorcio fue perfecto, que mis tíos no lo acepten perdón por la palabra pero son unos verdaderos idiotas por que no ven tu felicidad y si quieres irte yo lo entenderé y te acompañare si tu quieres **

-**muchas gracias Chikane pero la verdad quisiera estar sola, si es que no te molesta**- despegándose de Chikane y parándose

- **de acuerdo me voy a ir, pero por lo que mas quieras no cometas alguna locura shizuru- **ya en la salida del departamento

-**si y muchas gracias **- veía como se retiraba Chikane y cerraba la puerta tras ella , decidió en ese momento tomar una ducha y tratar de olvidar todo

En Londres Inglaterra, la situación era diferente para algunos, mas en una cabaña situada a las afueras de la ciudad

-**Natsuki no debiste de haber tomado, tienes a dos niñas que cuidar **- decía una chica rubia, ojos color violeta , con una gran preocupación en su rostro mientras le ponía toalla mojadas en la frente a una chica peliazul de ojos verdes

**-lo siento Himeko, además **- intentándose parar del sillón en donde estaba pero no podía por que no tenia mucho equilibrio que digamos - **au! Ellas están bien, están con Mikoto y Mai ellas las cuidaran **

-**hay natsuki en verdad debería darte una buena paliza **- pegándole en su brazo - **pero no me enojare por que hoy es un gran día **

-**hoy es el día en que dan ascensos no?- **preguntaba natsuki poniéndose ella sola la toalla

- **así es y a lo mejor souma me da el anillo de compromiso**- decía ilusionada juntando sus dos mano

- **puff! pamplinas que te de algo ese imbecil , infeliz hijo de perra **- decía exaltada y enojada en tan solo recordar a ese sujeto, que hacia sufrir a su prima himeko, que solo la hacia llorar y nada mas no se había acostado aun con el pero el tan solo recordar que casi se aprovechaba de ella le hervía la sangre, aunque himeko dijera que esta ebrio y no tenia control de si , Natsuki ese día lo dejo futuramente sin hijos - **deja que te acompañe si te hace algo ese pendejo estaré para protegerte**

-**Natsuki no estas en tus cinco sentidos, mejor quédate y descansa yo estaré bien, recuerda que debes cuidar a duran un rato**- le decía himeko señalando a un cachorro gran danés, color café claro

- **deacuerdo me quedare pero llámame por si acaso **- decía sonriéndole a su prima mientras recibía una llamada

**-bueno **- respondía natsuki

- **hola Nat, soy mai quiero decirte que tus dos hijas se durmieron aquí en la casa, te parece si mañana las vienes a recoger en la mañana **- natsuki tenia a dos pequeñas, ellas no eran sus hija biológicas pero las quería como si fueran de ella

- **si mai en verdad te agradezco mucho que las cuides no se que haría sin ti **

- **no te preocupes no es nada en fin me tengo que ir bye**

- **bye **- colgó el celular y vio a himeko

**- como están las niñas**? - decía himeko mientras se arreglaba el pelo

- **ya están dormidas, pero ya debes de irte se te va a ser tarde**- decía mientras se recostaba en el sillón, en eso se escucho el claxon de un auto

- es mako-chan ya me voy natsuki bye- decía mientras cerraba la puerta

**- bueno solo quedamos tu y yo duran **- el perro solo se quedaba viendo a natsuki y esta al ultimo profundamente dormida

Mientras himeko con mako

**-himeko no te pongas nerviosa cuando subas a recibir tu premio como la mejor empleada de acuerdo - **decía mako mientras estaban próximas a su destino

- **no me pondré nerviosa por eso, si no por entregarle este obsequio a souma kun **- se ruborizaba en tan solo pensarlo

- **a ya veo **-decía mako mientras estacionaba el carro- **listo ya estamos aquí vamos**- se bajaron del carro y entraron al convivió los meseros iban de un lado a otro dando vino, champagne, bocadillos ,etc. Y todo esta adorando al estilo navideño, souma se acerco a himeko y se la llevo lejos de la gente

-**souma Kun ten **- dándole el regalo y souma solo se quedo sorprendido

-**cariño mira que yo no te tengo nada **- abriendo su regalo y viendo que era

-**no te preocupes **- se sentía decepcionada pero eso no le quitaba el animo

**- mira un libro que bien **- torcía la boca como no queriendo el regalo- mira el jefe mejor vamos a ver que va a hacer

**-muy buenas noches, bueno como saben hoy es en día especial y bueno sin mas preámbulos quiero mas que nada felicitar a un empleado que ha dado todo de si en este trabajo **- himeko se sentía a morir quería un ascenso y su reconocimiento pero algo parecía no ir bien **- y esta apunto de casarse el es mi hijo souma felicitaciones hijos **- himeko se sintió destrozada ahí estaba el amor de su vida con otra que no conocía viéndolo sonreír y de mas

-**mako -chan vámonos no me siento bien **- sus ojos se cristalizaban

- **de acuerdo**- se retiraron del lugar y el camino fue tan callado que nadie quería sabe nada, llegaron al hogar de himeko y esta se bajo sin decir palabras, al entrar a su casa su tristeza era inmensa se sentó en el piso para llorar y el pequeño duran se acerco a himeko lambiéndole la mano

-**gracias duran ven vamos a tomar algo **- se paro vio a natsuki que esta boca arriba con su brazo y u pierna izquierdas salidas del sillón y con un sueño muy profundo, subió a su cuarto se cambio pero aun seguía triste prendió su laptop y la dejo así - **voy a hacer té**- prendió la estufa y antes de poner el cerrillo para que prendiera empezó a oler el gas - **pero que estoy haciendo COF COF-** abrió la ventana y respiro aire fresco

Mientras en Tokio

-**veamos donde me puedo ir de vacaciones **- la castaña se puso a buscar en la pagina de Google y vio una pagina interesante donde podría pasar las vacaciones, selecciono Inglaterra y empezó observar las casa, cuando vio la foto de una pequeña cabaña llamo su atención -** pasa unas espectaculares vacaciones junto a una chimenea y disfruta de un taza de chocolate caliente woaw me gusta ojala y este la dueña conectada**

- _hola esta disponible la casa -_ escribió shizuru y esperaba a que le respondieran en cambio himeko escucho el tono de su laptop y se acerco a ver

-_si esta disponible-_ contesto himeko viendo el mensaje

-_ y estaría muy tarde si te dijera que quiero tu casa - _**vamos di que no**

- _no para nada pero esto es intercambio de casa lo han hecho varios amigos -_** supongo que han salido bien **_- _miraba a duran

- _ara, ara intercambio eso quiere decir que yo estaré en tu casa mientras tu estarás en la mía -_**eso es raro pero esta bien**

-_si pero no soy rara, no tengo enfermedades, soy ordenada y no estoy loca_- **por que le pongo eso digo soy normal no **- viendo de nuevo a duran

- _ajajá OK _

_-y en donde vive?_

_- en Tokio mi nombre es shizuru_

_- mi nombre es himeko, te parecería apresurado si te digo que mañana hiciéramos el intercambio - _**di que no di que no **

_- al contrario seria perfecto - _**eso esta bien para mi**

_- de acuerdo y como es tu casa?_

_-mm es departamento espero no te incomode _

_- no para nada bueno me tengo que ir_

_- si bueno mañana será entonces _

_-si bye - _**a empacar todo duran me voy**

**

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado muy pronto otro cap de fujinofem se les quiere bye**  
**


	2. conociendote

A la mañana siguiente himeko salía de su casa muy temprano mientras vio que natsuki ya se había ido, sintió un alivio al saber que su prima no estaba ahí, llego al aeropuerto y tomo un vuelo turista, su asiento estaba del lado derecho cerca de la ventanilla, cuando se sentó vio que un chico pelo rubio, ojos azules se acerco

- hola- dijo el muchacho

- hola- haciendo seña con la mano pero no contaba que aquel joven iba con novia

- mi amor el lugar es acá- dijo la novia llevándoselo a dos lugares detrás de himeko

- hay mire comadre aquí están nuestros lugares - dijo una gorda que traía consigo otra gorda

- a pero que muchacha mas bonita tenemos aquí, comadre recuerda cuando estaba así - decía una gorda

- comadre de seguro eso fue en sus sueños

-jom cállese comadre que luego por eso la dejan por otra mas buena

- y que aun sigo siendo una soltera codiciada

- si pero para los carniceros que la quieren vender para pozole (n/a: lo siento no pude evitar meter algo estúpido)

Himeko solo ignoro lo que decían las señoras y solo decidió observar por la ventanilla el largo viaje que le esperaba

Por el contrario Shizuru viajaba en primera clase durmiendo como una princesa en un sillón cama del avión mientras esperaba la llegada a su destino

Cuando himeko llego al aeropuerto de Tokio decidió tomar un taxi e ir a la casa que le tocaba pero por la ventana del auto observaba lo esplendido que era Tokio por esos momentos se había olvidado completamente de lo que ocurrió en Inglaterra y tenia un buen presentimiento de ese viaje, saco su cámara y empezó a tomar fotografías del lugar, hace cuanto tiempo no estaba en su país Japón.

- señorita hemos llegado - dijo el chofer parando en un gran edificio que se veía que solo gente con dinero podía vivir pero alrededor del edificio tenia un ambiente tranquilo y eso le agrado

-gracias - dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas e iba al departamento claro lo que no sabia es que quedaba en el ultimo piso, camino por los pasillos y vio que ahí era la única habitación pues no había mas puertas por ese lugar mas que una y era grande cuando abrió el departamento se quedo sin palabras, rápidamente recorrió el lugar, vio la cocina , el baño, la oficina , la sala de entretenimiento tenia una gran televisión y varias películas y en eso llego al gran lugar la habitación y vio una cama demasiado grande corrió y salto sobre la cama bocarriba

-gracias Shizuru - gritaba fuertemente, pero en eso se escucho la puerta sonar fue para ver quien era abrió la puerta

-Shizuru… espera tu no eres Shizuru- dijo viendo loso ojos violetas de la rubia

-a no soy himeko mucho gusto- estirando su mano para saludar

-hola soy chikane prima de Shizuru - también dándole la mano

-chikane himemiya?- himeko no podía creer lo que tenia enfrente de ella

-si soy yo por que?- dudo en si responder o no

- woaw e hecho muchos artículos sobre tu forma de jugar tennis y aparte e tomado muy buenas fotos tuyas en tus torneos es increíble que platique contigo ahora - se sentía bien estar con la gran himemiya chikane

-gracias en verdad es un verdadero halago pero que tal si vamos a tomar un café - insinuó la peli azul sin pensar

-claro me gustaría- acepto himeko nunca pensó que haría una miga tan rápido

En Inglaterra

Shizuru observaba el paisaje que tenia Londres, de verlo se había enamorado aunque el viaje en taxi fue largo observo que la casa no estaba cerca de la población, pero había un pueblo no muy lejos de la casa en que se quedaría, cuando llego al lugar dio una gran sonrisa y se adentro al lugar.

-hola hay alguien aquí - decía Shizuru asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la casa entonces vio como un pequeño cachorro se acercaba con una nota

-ara, ara pero que tienes aquí pequeño -agarro la nota y la leyó:

_Shizuru el pequeño cachorro que te recibió es duran cuídalo por favor y espero que no sea una molestia ._

_Atte.: himeko _

-no me molesta tener un poco de compañía - agarro al cachorro y fue con el a explorar la gran y pequeña casa

- no es como mi departamento pero me acoplare, que tal si salimos a comprar algo de comer y beber - le decía al cachorro

Salieron de la casa y fueron al pequeño pueblo a comprar, Shizuru compro muchas cosas como si fuera a tener una fiesta y compro mucho té para la temporada completa, un vino tinto y croquetas para su pequeño acompañante, cuando fue a la caja a pagar se encontró con una pelirroja muy apática en la caja de pago

-vas a tener una fiesta o una orgía con los invitados- le decía mientras acomodaba lasa cosas en una bolsa

-es algo que no te debe de importar cuanto va a ser ?-irritada por el comportamiento de la cajera

- la casa invita -le decía tratando de no sonar mala

-que bueno que tienes espíritu cabeza de cerillo- tomando sus cosas y yéndose

-estúpida- diciendo entre dientes

-vaya nao parece que te han ganado - decía una chica peli azul saliendo por la parte de atrás

-no molestes Kuga-quitándose el delantal - aparte tu vas a pagar lo que ella se llevo

-que! Eres una maldita - dijo sacando el dinero de su cartera

-tu paga eso, yo invito los tragos

-de acuerdo

Mientras en Tokio

En una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba chikane y himeko hablando animadamente

-así que cuando tome la foto todos los paparazzi salieron corriendo y yo casi moría aplastada hasta que me Salvo Natsuki – dijo la rubia mirando lo ojos azules de chikane

- quien es Natsuki- insinuando celos acaso esta chica le provocaba celos

-a ella es mi prima o hablando de eso, espero que no haya bebido- decía poniendo su dedo índice en l la barbilla

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto chikane, mientras tomaba su taza de café

-por que cuando toma se queda en mi casa por que tiene prohibido conducir ebria, espero que no le moleste a Shizuru

-No creo que le moleste siento que le va agradar, y dime himeko tienes pareja-"si es que no la viola"

-Tenia, bueno solo me usaba como su payaso-la rubia agacho la cara y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos violetas

-hey, tranquila no llores- le limpio sus lagrimas con su mano suavemente tocando su mejilla, haciendo que himeko se sonrojara

-gracias chikane-san y dime que quieres hacer?- pregunto himeko a chikane

-que te parece si vamos al parque a caminar un rato- decía chikane perdiéndose en la mira violeta de himeko

-ok que estamos esperando- se paro himeko y le daba la mano a chikane para que fueran al parque

Mientras con shizuru

Cuando Shizuru llego a la casa con duran y se pusieron a beber bueno solo Shizuru bebió su vino tinto y estaba en el sillón con duran viendo la película de "diario de una pasión"(n/a: amo esta película me hace llorar)

- que hermosa película- lloraba Shizuru- no me imagino estar en esa situación-snif

Siendo las doce de la noche Shizuru se estaba quedando dormida en el sillón cuando escucho la puerta sonar

-himeko ábreme -Shizuru se paro tomo un bate de beisbol

-quien es?- grito pegándose a la puerta

-himeko ábreme en este momento o te juro que me orino en tu puerta

-que?- Shizuru abrió en ese momento y Natsuki estaba con los pantalones abajo mostrando su trasero volteo a ver quien era y vio que no era himeko, apenada por la situación se subió el pantalón

-perdón creo que me equivoque de casa-dijo mirando a su alrededor viendo que si era la casa de himeko

-no te equivocaste solamente que himeko no se encuentra en casa - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-a ok oye no se si te moleste pero himeko cada vez que yo bebo me deja dormir en la casa bueno mas bien en el sillón espero que no sea mucha molestia si me quedo

-no para nada anda entra - le abrió la puerta y esta paso tambaleándose

-gracias, disculpa todo esto pero como te llamas?-sentándose en el sillón con duran

-soy Shizuru Fujino y tu?- sentándose en el sillón de enfrente

-Natsuki Kuga mucho gusto-se acerco a darle la mano y la castaña con gusto la estrecho

- igualmente bueno voy a buscar unas sabanas para que te tapes-decía apunto de pararse

-aquí hay en este ropero deja que las saque- se acerco al ropero que estaba alado de Shizuru pero al querer ir al closet se tropezó y cayo encima de Shizuru y se quedaron viendo por varios minutos

-Natsuki-san- la castaña se sonrojaba al tener a la peli azul tan cerca de ella

-perdón es solo que…- fue interrumpida por un beso de Shizuru, natsuki tardo en corresponder el beso pero lo hice permitiendo espacio a al lengua de shizuru y explorara su boca haciendo lom ismo ella

-disculpa, no fue mi intención- decía natsuki parándose y alejándose de ella

-no besas nada mal- murmuro shizuru

-dijiste algo?- se hizo la sorda natsuki cuando la había escuchado muy bien

-si, que besas muy bien- dijo shizuru arrimándose a ella peligrosamente, haciendo que la peli azul chocara con la pared y quedaran a centímetros de distancias de su boca

-y que quieres hacer?- pregunto natsuki inocentemente

-comprobar si no fue suerte- y de nuevo se armaba otra batalla en sus bocas, pero no era tan solo su bocas natsuki metía mano debajo de la remera de shizuru haciendo que esta temblara por el contacto de la mano fría de natsuki sobre su abdomen, shizuru la hizo caminar por las escaleras, sin perder el beso

-Shizuru nos vamos a caer..- separándose agitadamente de ella para tomar air

-fu,fu tienes razón pero no quiero separarme de natsuki- decía abrazándola una vez mas

-entonces…- natsuki la tomo en su brazo cargándola como recién casados y subiéndola a la habitación

-ara, ara, natsuki es muy fuerte, pero resistirás en la cama- susurro lo ultimo en el odio de la peli azul haciendo que esta se sonrojara de mas

-creo que será una noche agotadora- se decía a si misma natsuki


End file.
